Tractor power take off (PTO) driven hydraulic pumps are used in numerous agricultural applications. Auxiliary hydraulic pumps, such as PTO driven implementations, can provide hydraulic power to various components of agricultural implements.
Some PTO driven hydraulic pumps are relatively small, lightweight, and have low displacement configurations. Some low displacement hydraulic pumps have pump input shafts that are slid onto or over a PTO shaft, whereby the PTO shaft supports the pump. Such PTO shaft supported hydraulic pumps are small, lightweight, and low displacement hydraulic pumps. Since PTO shaft supported hydraulic pumps are supported by the coupling interaction of the PTO shaft and the pump input shaft, these pump input shafts are subjected to bending-type loads that are functions of the pump weight as well as how far the pump extends longitudinally beyond the end of the PTO shaft. Bending loads can lead to premature input shaft or input shaft bearing failure, or failure of other internal components of the pump.
Bending load induced input shaft and/or other component failure can be even more of a use-life issue in large displacement hydraulic pumps, since these pumps tend to be larger and heavier than low displacement versions. For this reason, high displacement hydraulic pumps are not PTO shaft supported but rather are, e.g., mounted to or supported by the tractor itself. Complex brackets are used to mount large displacement hydraulic pumps to a PTO output housing or other part of a rear axle housing of the tractor. Installing the complex brackets to a tractor's rear axle housing can be labor intensive. Connecting a high displacement hydraulic pump to, or removing it from, such complex bracket can, itself, be labor intensive. Furthermore, the complex brackets are application specific, i.e., tractor specific. Accordingly, if users have multiple tractors that will occasionally utilize and power a high displacement hydraulic pump, a complex bracket must be installed on each of the tractor multiple tractors, noting that the complex brackets can be relatively expensive pieces of hardware.